Another Beats!
by Airetta
Summary: Another story of Hinata, Yui, and other SSS members. Get ready for the new beginning!
1. Chapter 1: The Most Person I Looking For

**Chapter 1: The Most Person I Looking For  
**

* * *

_Hinata's PoV_

* * *

Hey… Although I am already in this real world I still can remember everything happened in afterlife… and I don't know why. But I still remembering them, the SSS members, those NPCs, Kanade-chan, Otonashi, Yurippe, and…

… Yui. She is the most person I looking for.

I promised her that I will find her. But no matter how much I broke window of someone's house, I still haven't find her… That pink-haired girl with hoodlum temperament and golden voice that able to get attention from those NPCs that time.

Yui is… A Plain girl that I met for the first time as a candidate for GirlDeMo new vocalist after Iwasawa-san disappeared. GirlDeMo itself is a 'decoy' or diversion of the NPCs when SSS on a mission, such as Tornado operation is executed.

And that girl… Successfully made me falling in love into her…

… Lol this is very laughable. I remember the past again.

After school, when not playing baseball with other members of the baseball club, I usual do a part-time job in a cafe. Located not so far from baseball field. Not bad for an addition income. And for some reason, I always imagined that child of the cafe owner is Yui, despite the owner's child obviously is a boy, hahaha.

Saturday, where there's no school or extracurricular activities. As long as no one invites me to hang out, I spent my day off at the cafe.

The cafe is crowded as usual. And I was overwhelmed as usual, too.

"Waiter!" a bespectacled girl who holds a menu book seemed called me.

I went and asked friendy to her as usual, "what can I do, Miss?"

"Oi, Senpai," she whispered me.

"Eh?" I stunned. Who's a girl that called me 'senpai' so suddenly? Is she my junior? But I cannot recognize her.

"Hinata-senpai, you remember me?" the girl took off her glasses. She pointed at herself with her right finger and looked at me meaningfully as she hopeful I could recognized her. But of course I knew her. That long pink hair, and a voice like a hoodlum…

"Y-Yui?" I screamed, can't believing. Doesn't Yui in the real world is a bedridden and paralyzed girl who waited me to break her window? Why does she came and found me when I was working?

"I knew you wouldn't believe if it's me," she said softly.

"W-Why you're not paralyzed?" I asked curiously, sitting down in front of her.

Yui smiled smugly, "Dunno. After reincarnation at that time I felt so healthy like when I was in the afterlife. Then I really found you, senpai!"

"And how you find me here?"

When Yui just going to talk, my boss come. Then I gave my home phone number and ask for her email address. After serving customers as usual, I send Yui an email and asked her to wait on the baseball field near to cafe.

After I done my job, I looking for Yui. She's still waiting. A girl, who wrapped in light of the sun in the afternoon, she wore a casual clothes that really mediocre, but somehow I like to see it. She looks cute wearing any clothes.

I still can see a wide smile on her face. When she saw that I walk to her, she immediately ran to me with happy face. She looks happy after meeting with me. Actually it is not just her. I'm also happy I could find her… Err… Actually she found me.

"Where's your house, Yui? Let me accompany you until you reached your house."

"Eeeh? We're going home already? But I still want to chat with you, senpai."

"Hmm, oke. What if we take a walk at downtown? Until what time you're allowed to go home?" I said.

"I told mom that I will meet senpai today so I've convinced her until she said I could go home with you anytime!" she said excitedly.

"Your mom knows me?"

"Yeah! I always tell her about you! I also always said that you'll marry me!" she screamed, still happy. She then holds my hand and said, "come on, senpai! We're on dating! We can't do that when we're in afterlife, right? Because I disappeared after you confessing your feeling! Hahah!"

I smiled. Ah she's right. In the afterlife what I do is just quarrel with her and when I said that I love her she's then disappeared. I want to spend my time with her… From this day.

"Oh, yes Yui. Let's continue the conversation earlier. How did you know that I worked in a cafe?"

"Actually, I'm not the one who knowing that you're working in the cafe," she said, "Yuri-chansenpai told me."

"Oh…" I smiled and glad hearing Yurippe's name. But…

"EEEHHH?"

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

**Aaaah this is my first fanfict! I'm a big fan of Hinata x Yui pairing so I decided to unleash my imagination and create an another story of them. Sorry for bad english hehehe :p**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: I Haven't Find Him Yet

**Chapter 2: I Haven't Find Him Yet**

* * *

Hinata's face showed disbelief feeling that so great after Yui says Yuri's name, leader of the SSS, the first 'human' friend of Hinata while he was in the afterlife, and sarcastic girl who often or kicked him when Hinata has do something stupid.

"What you said... Yurippe?" Hinata asked curiously, as he stopped in middle of the road, and holds Yui's shoulder.

"Yep!" said Yui. "You haven't meet her yet, senpai? I think you already..."

"NOT YET! I haven't met the SSS members than you! Ugh, but why she didn't see me with you?"

"She said she wants to looking for other members. But maybe she didn't want to disrupt us, right?" Yui smiled softly.

"Hhh," Hinata sighed. Releasing his grip from Yui's shoulder and holding her small hand.

"And…" Hinata spokes slowly, "how you met her?"

"Hmm… I was looking for you and she found me. I asked where are you and then she told me then she's gone."

"… Never mind, I'm really glad to see you," he continued. "But I also miss Yurippe and others. Do you know where are they now?"

"Dunno," said Yui concluded. "But now we're both right there... So... Don't think about other things for a while, okay... Hinata-senpai?"

Yui just said something softly, without any shouting. And make Hinata melted instantly. Hinata then responded with the same smile and once again holding Yui's hand tightly. "Okay, as you want."

* * *

_Hinata's PoV_

* * *

After accompanying Yui until she reached her home, I'm going home, too. I lived alone in my apartement. My parents, who lived so far from Japan assume everything I need. So tired, I started yawn, changed my clothes into pajamas, and sleeping.

"Hinata-kun," suddenly a mysterious voice sounded in my ears after a while. I try to ignore it.

"Hinata-kun," that voice calls my name again. Before I thinking about something scary, I try to told myself that mysterious voice is just my hallucination. But, the mysterious voice calls my name for several times. I can't sleep. I started thingking something scary. Oh god.

"W-Who are you. Don't try to scare me, you can't-be-seen person!" I said.

"… What are you talking about?" the mysterious voice answered.

"I-I mean, don't bother me more than this! You dumbass!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DUMBASS, YOU IDIOT!"

***BLETAAKK***

The mysterious voice slaps me.

Ah wait. I know that voice.

I wake up and opened my eyes.

And a purple-haired girl standing beside me with angry face.

"YURIPPE?"

"Are you aware already, dumbass?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm searching for a perfect time to see you, idiot. I don't wanna bothering your reunion with Yui so I waiting until you home. And also, I looking for others, too."

"And… Have you find another SSS members?"

"Not yet… But when I waiting you here I see Otonashi-kun and Kanade-chan were dating and they passing your apartement. Because they're look so happy, so… I don't wanna bothering them."

"What a pathetic Yurippe. Why don't you find Noda and start dating with him?" I tease Yurippe.

"… I haven't find him yet," she answered slowly.

"I see."

Yurippe then turn on the TV and searching for some good channel. Then she sits on my bed.

"I have some questions for you, leader."

"What is it?"

"First, for what you looking for me and other SSS members? Are you going to create a new SSS in this real world? Second, where are you live now?"

"Hhh," Yurippe sighed, "First, I miss them. I miss their idiot act and I miss how I gave them a command and threaten them with something they fear. Second, I just arrived here so I don't have any place to sleep."

"… Don't tell me you are planning to stay here tonight."

"Ah, you can read my mind."

"But, in real world, if a boy and a girl were in one bedroom! People will thought something doesn't right!"

"I know. And I don't care."

"B-But–"

"We won't do anything wrong, right? Also… This is Japan, there's so many eroge which tells about a boy and a girl who lives in one roof. So people will see this normaly!" Yurippe said with grin smile.

"That's not what I mean… If Yui see this, Yui will… Hey!"

Aaah… Yurippe sleept. She doesn't hear what I said, but she looks so tired. Have no choice, I sleep next to her.

… I hope no one seeing us like this.

* * *

_Yuri's PoV_

* * *

I opened my eyes and see what time is it.

8:00 AM. There's no Hinata-kun.

"Hinata-kun?" I try to call him.

"Ah, you're awake, Yurippe?" Hinata-kun comes with some breakfast on his hand. It smells so good.

"You… Made this?"

Hinata-kun nodding. I never thought that Hinata-kun can cook. He just a dumbass on my eyes.

"Let's eat," he said.

"I'd never thought you can cook," I laughed.

"You insult me."

"Sorry, hehehe."

We started eat our breakfast. Besides cook, I also never thought that Hinata-kun can cook a good-taste food. He's so talented. But he still a dumbass.

"Ah, Hinata-kun. What's your plan today…? Today is Sunday, right?"

"Yeah… I'm going to see Yui."

"Okay, then I will looking for Otonashi-kun again."

"No, you don't have to. You can come with me. We're looking together."

"It's alright. I don't want to bothering you–"

"We're team, right? Yui will also excited to knowing this plan."

I smiled, "okay. May I… wear your shirt, Hinata-kun?"

"You don't have any?"

"No, since I just arrived. I will lend some from Yui later."

"I will buy some for you."

"You no need to–"

Hinata-kun's finger pointed at my lips, "sssh… We're team, right?"

He can be looks manly now… But he's still dumbass afterall.

* * *

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3: Long Time no See

**Chapter 2: You Don't Change, Either My Feeling**

* * *

_Hinata's PoV_

* * *

"So.. . Where we're going to see others?" ask Yui, when I pick her with Yurippe.

Yurippe shooked. She seems had no idea about this quest. Since yesterday Otonashi and Kanade-chan just passed my apartement, so we had no idea about where they live or where will them.

"It's definitely going to difficult," said Yurippe with resigned voice. I tried to console her, "not really… We do all three. Yui is also not paralyzed. So we could find them with 3 people. This is better, right?"

Yurippe smiled thinly. I'm also not sure. It's definitely going to be difficult. Yeah. Yurippe never wrong.

"Hee… Isn't that Noda-senpai?" Yui suddenly pointed at us – me and Yurippe – exactly to our rear. Yurippe and I immediately turned around and… That's really our Noda. But this time, he's just wearing a normal clothes and doesn't carry a halberd. But he seems didn't noticed us.

Yui then shouted, "Oiiiii Noda-senpaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!"

Noda immediately turned. He looked startled to see Yui. But he didn't see at me or Yurippe. Noda then run to us… Errr… Yui I mean.

"Hey, I think you're paralyzed in this world."

"Somehow, but I feel healthy when I was arrived here!"

Noda smiling. He then notice me then hit my back with a vengeance.

"I-It's hurt, dumbass… Maybe more precisely she who found me when I was working."

"Haha, good," Noda smiling again. Then he noticed a girl standing next to me. A purple-haired girl with a headband on her hair and a green eyes. Noda certainly will never forget it even though he already in the different world.

Yurippe… Is Noda's love dead.

"Yuri… ppe?"

Yurippe smiled. "Long time no see, Noda-kun. You don't change too, yaa.. Also the halberd you always carry doesn't here anymore."

"Y-You also don't change, either my feeling."

"… Your… Feeling?"

"Hahaha! Forget that! Are you looking for other SSS members?"

Yui, Yurippe and I nodded.

"When I was walking at downtown I met Otonashi with Tenshi but it seems they didn't noticed me. Maybe they were in a dating. Ah, I didn't even know that Otonashi has interested with Tenshi, I though he loves Yurippe."

"And that's why you considered Otonashi as a rival, right?"

"Never mind. Hahaha that's when I think that Otonashi has interested with Yurippe. What if we're looking for someone else?"

"Okay."

Yui, Noda, and I walking ahead and Yurippe walking so slowly behind us. When I turn around and see Yurippe,

She was smiled.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**Next is Otonashi's PoV!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Afterlife Battlefont

**Chapter 4: The Afterlife Battlefont**

* * *

_Otonashi's PoV_

* * *

I still in my dream. I could know that.

There's some boys, and two girls. We were in a cave?

A few seconds ago, a blue-haired guy saved me from that-so-big-rounded-rock. He said he really relieved that I was save.

"Somehow I like you," he said.

"Like this?" my left hand swing on my face like a sissy. He instantly deny it.

Wait.

Who's that?

And before I knew, my handphone ringing, wake me up on 8 AM.

It's from Kanade. A text message.

"I want to tell you something," the text message said.

I replied "tell what?"

A few minutes later another reply comes. "I remembered something, when I slept."

That makes me so curious. I ask Kanade to meet me at usual place, a cafe at downtown.

"You remember Yuri Nakamura-chan?" Kanade ask me that when I just arrived.

"No," I replied. "Who's that?"

"Your leader, a cute purple-haired girl with a ribbon tied to a headband."

"No. But I tought I saw her in my dream. There's so many people. But I just focused to a blue-haired guy who saved me from… a rounded and big rock… I think?"

"That was happened on episode 2."

"Episode 2… what?"

"Yes. You don't remember at all…?"

"No…"

"That's alright. All we have to do is find those people."

"What do you mean with those people?"

"Shinda Sekai Sensen. SSS."

Something unclear suddenly occured to me then just disappeared.

Yuri... what a familiar name...

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

**LoL that was a very short chapter.**


End file.
